Drable HanTa : Cuddling Baby
by geelovekorea
Summary: Yuta merasa nyaman akan perlakuan Hansol. Karena memang hanya sentuhan Hansol saja yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Pelukan Hansol memang obat paling manjur menurut Yuta. Penghilang kesal dan pengembali mood terbaik Yuta. HanTa. yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR, drabble, failure romance, failure drama, bromance. mind to review?


**Drabble HanTa : Cuddling Baby**

.

Main Cast :

HanTa (Ji Hansol SM Rookies x Yuta Nakamoto NCT 127)

Genre : drabble, failure romance, failure drama, bromance

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Brak.

Pintu malang yang sedari tadi terdiam manis tiba-tiba dibanting oleh si namja manis ini. Poor of door. Sedangkan pelakunya langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Nampak sedang marah, kesal, emosi. Tentu mengejutkan namja tampan yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ada apa, heum? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada pintu yang tak bersalah itu. Kalau rusak, kau tak takut dimarahi Yongie?", ucap Hansol.

"Ish, biar saja. Aku sedang kesal, Hanie."

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kesal? Ceritakan padaku, Baby. Jangan uring-uringan. Nanti manisnya hilang."

Blush.

Meski sedang emosi tapi mendengar rayuannya tidak pernah gagal membuat tersipu.

"Ish, berhenti merayuku. Aku sedang kesal. Jangan mengganggu."

"Siapa yang merayu? Lagipula mana mungkin ada namja semanis ini diabaikan, apa kata dunia?"

Hansol kembali menggodanya. Sedangkan Yuta tersenyum malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Memukul pelan, mencoba menghentikan rayuannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kesal eoh?"

Seakan teringat, Yuta kembali kesal.

"Aku kesal, kenapa harus Mark? Kenapa mereka menyuruhnya berduet Xiumin sunbae, Henry sunbae, Seulgi sunbae dan Park Jaejung sunbae?"

"Mark? Kau kesal padanya? Dongsaeng kesayanganmu?"

"Ani, bukan pada Mark tapi management. Kenapa kau tidak dilibatkan? Kau kan juga rapper dan bagian dari kami? Kapan kau debut? Katanya segera. Ini bukannya mengisi di SM Town tapi Mark harus tampil 8 stage. Kasihan Mark tapi aku lebih kesal pada manajemen yang tak memberimu kesempatan."

"Aigo, aku kira kau kesal padanya. Itu bukan maunya, Dear. Justru kau harus mendukung. Kau tidak kasihan melihat Mark harus berkali-kali perform. Di saat yang lain di back stage, Mark masih berlarian untuk stage berikutnya. Kau harus bangga padanya. NCT semakin dikenal banyak orang?"

Hansol menjelaskan sambil menarik Yuta untuk bersandar. Mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Berusaha meredamkan emosi kekasihnya.

"Jangan kau ungkapan kekesalanmu itu di depan Mark. Kau tahu dia anak yang sensitif. Dia pasti akan merasa bersalah."

"Ck. Tentu saja aku tidak setega itu. Aku sangat kasihan padanya dan semakin kesal pada manajemen."

"Aigo, sampai semarah itukah kau? Sepertinya ada yang lain. Apa itu, heum?"

Sepertinya Hansol tidak begitu saja percaya kalau sumber kekesalan Yuta hanya satu. Karena dia sangat hafal bagaimana Yuta yang tidak akan mudah emosi hanya karena satu masalah kecil. Pasti ada hal lain yang mengganggunya.

"Ani."

"Jeongmal? Sepertinya karena kau mendengar dan membaca gosip tentangku. Benar? Kau lebih percaya mereka atau padaku?", Hansol yang bisa menebaknya langsung menanyakannya pada Yuta. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya terlarut dalam kekesalan yang lama.

Yuta yang masih dalam mode merajuk semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di tubuh Hansol. Bergumam lirih menjawab pertanyaan Hansol.

"Ck, kau lebih percaya mereka. Rasa sayangmu padaku ternyata tidak sebesar yang aku kira."

"Ani, bukan begitu."

Yuta yang mendengar jawaban Hansol langsung panik. Bohong kalau dia tidak termakan berita itu tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mempercayai namjanya. Menurutnya, namjanya itu segalanya. Hansol yang utama jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak mempercayainya. Hanya saja berita itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlebih melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Hal itu tentu tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja menurut Yuta.

Yuta panik. Panik karena takut kalau berita itu benar. Benar kalau akhirnya Hansol menyerah dengan SM karena tak kunjung juga debut seperti dirinya. Benar kalau akhirnya Hansol akan pergi dan beralih ke agensi lain dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yuta yang semakin larut dalam pikirannya merasa semakin kesal dan sedih. Air matanya mengalir karena tidak bisa meluapkannya. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk kekasihnya. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa sedikitpun membantu namjanya.

Hansol yang mengerti dipikiran Yuta, mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Menyurukan wajah Yuta ke dadanya, mendengar degup jantungnya yang jadi musik favorit Yuta. Berbisik lembut padanya. Meyakinkan kalau dia tidak akan pergi, berjanji tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa Yutanya.

Yuta merasa nyaman akan perlakuan Hansol. Karena memang hanya sentuhan Hansol saja yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Pelukan Hansol memang obat paling manjur menurut Yuta. Penghilang kesal dan pengembali mood terbaik Yuta.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi. Hihiy. #jogedeverybodybarengtaemin. Kali ini bawa drable NCT yang absurd HanTa. Kangen Hansol yang gak kunjung muncul. Tapi maafkan, sebetulnya cerita ini dibikin setelah lihat fancam Mark tampil di SM Town sampai 8 stage dan gak lama muncul gosip Hansol di agensi laen. Gak pengen cerita Jino terulang di Hansol. Sedih rasanya.

Maafkan ceritanya yang absurd dan ga jelas jalan ceritanya. Jadi gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress...

Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update.

So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to review?

#lambailambaibarengteukjaebumtae


End file.
